Something There
by LillyisNowAnAlpha
Summary: Imagine if Elphaba didn't have magic powers and stayed at Shiz what would her life be like? Let's find out
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba Thropp isn't your average teenage girl, yes she has a mother, father, and a sister too. Well she _had_ a mother named Melena who was a stunning beauty with rich brown hair and shining brown eyes who died giving birth to her younger sister Nessarose because of the milk flower Nessa and Elphaba's father Frex who is the governor of Munchkinland had given to Melena to prevent his second child being born green (because according to Frex looks are everything). He blamed Melena's death and Nessa's disability all on the 3 year old innocent Elphaba who had no idea what was going on. Almost her entire life Elphaba was beaten down by the world all because she was green even by her own father the only people who loved her dearly was Nessarose and the servants in government house. Whenever she had a problem she went to them and they were always there for her.

On the first day of school Elphaba who is now 18 years old and Nessa who is 15 arrived at Shiz University with their luggage and were accompanied by their father and there was another girl she is blonde, beautiful, popular and came from a very wealthy family her name was Galinda Upland (of The Upper Uplands) she arrived (accompanied by her servant) with an enormous stack of luggage from fabulous hats and pink party dresses to the prettiest high-heeled shoes. Galinda along with the students awkwardly stare at Elphaba due to her emerald colored skin angered by their ignorance Elphaba shot at them "Alright fine we might as well, no I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and NO I didn't eat grass as a child. Does that answer all your questions or do I have to continue?!" Frex (who still barley accept the sight of his eldest daughter) scolded her "Elphaba! Stop making a fool of yourself! You're only here to take care of Nessarose." "I know, I know." she replied

"My precious girl, here's a loving gift." Frex said to Nessa warmly "Oh Papa shouldn't ha- JEWELED SHOES!" squealed Nessa "Only for the future governor of Munchkinland" Frex smiled kissing Nessa's forehead. "Elphaba!" he snapped "Take care of your sister." Elphaba nodded "And try not to talk so much!"

Elphaba shot Frex with a dirty look behind his back as he left. "Elphaba." Nessa said out of sympathy "What can he get me? I clash with everything!" she replied sarcastically.

"Welcome everyone!" said a professor from the corner who was walking towards the students "I am Madame Morrible head mistress of Shiz University and we have nothing but the highest hopes for all of you! and now I will be assigning dorms for all of you" Madame Morrible took out her glasses and looked at her check board "Miss Elphaba Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland you two will be on the fourth floor Dorm 1408" and she pulled out a small sack with two keys.

Galinda of course wasn't pleased "But Madame I...I don't want to room with this..this... artichoke!" Elphaba shot a murderous look at her, "Suck it up princess and deal with it!" Morrible snapped. "It's either rooming with Elphaba or sharing a compartment with me." Galinda took the key looked down at the ground and muttered "I've only been here for 5 minutes and I already hate this place." Elphaba was unsure about this because she promised her father that she would take care of Nessa "But Madame" she panicked "I promised Papa that I would take care of my sister." "Don't worry dear she will share a dorm with a close student of mine and you'll still be able to care for her."

Elphaba sighed and was about to follow Galinda to their dorm until she stopped her "Oh, Alpha?" Galinda asked "Elphaba!" the emerald skinned girl snapped "Whatever. Can you carry my bags to my room please?" "Forget it I'm not your pack mule I'm not letting anyone especially a whiny spoiled rich girl push me around" Elphaba said folding her arms against her chest "But they're so heavy!" Galinda whined "Do you always have people do things for you?" asked Elphaba. Galinda just stared at angrily at her for a minute then Elphaba leaned forward her arms still folded against her chest "That's what I thought." she said

"FINE! But if I break a heel or a sweat you better watch your back!" Galinda snapped "Everyone sweats blonde bitch even me." replied Elphaba. Galinda marched angrily up the stairs carrying her bags with Elphaba right behind her carrying her only suitcase. Galinda squealed and yelped breaking two heels and sweating until they reached their dorm as Elphaba unlocked the door. The dorm was medium sized, had two beds on the left side was a bathroom, a studying desk, and a drawer on the right side was a makeup table and a closet finally between the two beds was a window seat.

Elphaba took the left side of the room she folded her clothes and placed them in the drawer, organized her feathers, papers, and ink at the desk and made her bed with plain sheets and a plaid blanket at the foot of the bed placing a green bottle under her pillow.

Galinda took the right side filled the makeup table with every lipstick, lip-gloss, eye liner, nail polish and every other makeup you can think of she stuffed her closet with all of her dresses and high heels when her wardrobe arrived she stuffed more of the pink dresses and heels in there and placed her high heel case close to the edge of her bed she also filled the bathroom with hair accessories. She then made with fabulous pink designer sheets and pillows.

As soon as both girls were done Galinda stomped towards Elphaba "Well. Thanks to you I broke two heels and sweat at the same time!" she shouted "And now you're gonna get what's coming to you!" Elphaba just looked at her and smiled "Do it." she responded "I dare you!" Galinda was shocked she didn't know what to do at the moment she went to her bed and plopped down groaning "That's what I thought." Elphaba said with a straight face "THIS! Is going to be one long year" Galinda complained


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the two girls gathered their belongings and headed for history class and are surprised to see that their professor is a goat Doctor Dillamond who's also the very last animal to be teaching at Shiz University

"Settle down, now!" he said as the students took out their notebooks and feathers "I have read most of your essays. And I am amazed at the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda." It's GAlinda with a GA" moaned Galinda " Oh, I'm sorry... Galinda."

The blonde continued to complain "I don't get what the problem is. All of the other professors seem to be able to pronounce my name correctly."

Elphaba who is fed up with this wealthy girls nonsense shot up from her seat " Maybe the pronouncing of your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different. " " Oh! It looks like broccoli is steamed." Galinda mocked the whole class started to laugh at Galinda's remark which made Elphaba start to steam

"Class!" Doctor Dillamond scolded the class while stomping his hoof until all of the students went silent. The goat then returned to continue the lesson "Who can tell me what caused Oz to be less colorful?" Elphaba raised her hand "It all started with the great drought." "Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungry and angry. And whom can we blame? Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat?"

Galinda raised her hand "yes, Miss Glinda..."

Galinda looked at him "It's GAlinda... with a GA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past." "That is history dumb ass!" Elphaba snapped "Miss Elphaba language!" Doctor Dillamond scolded.

Elphaba nodded and sat down in her seat after 7 minutes the class was dismissed. During their break Elphaba was walking around the courtyard until Galinda pulls her aside behind the statue.

"Look, what you called me in class today was really low." she said in a low angry voice.

"You called me broccoli!" the green girl argued "So that was pretty low of you too."

"You called me a dumb ass!" the blonde whined.

"You were being a dumb ass!" Elphaba snapped "You should know what history is by now they taught you that in grade school. Is being popular all you ever care about?" Galinda was shocked no one not even her parents has ever said that to her before "And if being popular is all you ever care about then..." Elphaba shook her head "Wow. You are the most shallow, vain, selfish, and self-centered person that I have ever met."

Galinda looked like she was about to cry "Now if you'll excuse me I have some studying to do." she walked away without a word.

Galinda literally stood behind the statue all day not attending any of her classes, her friends were shocked that she declined their invites to hang out she was thinking of what "broccoli" had said were those things true? Is she really all the things she said?

She just realized that it was almost midnight and she raced back to her dorm finding a sleeping Elphaba who forgot to take her glasses off, Galinda quietly walked over to the emerald girl and gently took her glasses off and carefully set them on the nigh table next to Elphaba's bed. Galinda then took a shower changed into her silk pajamas crawled into bed pulling the covers over her head and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda felt a soft little shake when she woke up the next morning, she slowly opened her eyes to find Elphaba already dressed up and ready for class.

"Galinda, wake up." Elphaba whispered in a soothing voice. Galinda lifted herself from her bed and looked at Elphaba's alarm clock it was 7:20 "Elphaba" she complained tiredly "It's too early class doesn't start until noon."

"I know, I just like to get a head start on things so I don't have to worry about it later on." Elphaba sat on Galinda's bed "You can stay in bed if you want, I just wanted to know if you wanna eat." Galinda nodded "Do you wanna come with me to the cafeteria or do you want me to bring you back something?" Elphaba asked.

"No, I'll come." Galinda got up made her bed, got changed, brushed her hair and followed Elphaba to the cafeteria when they arrived there around 20 - 25 students the rest were possibly still in bed or went out to eat. There was everything in the cafeteria from bacon, sausages, eggs, cereal, waffles, and salad, to water, milk, and juice which made Elphaba's stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry." Galinda giggled and Elphaba rolled her eyes they got in line and ordered breakfast, Elphaba had a salad and water Galinda had cereal and milk while eating they were greeted by Nessa.

"Hello Nessa." Elphaba smiled "Hi Elphaba." Nessa replied "Did you have a good sleep?" her older sister Nessa nodded her head she turned towards Galinda "How are you Galinda?" Nessa asked. "I'm fine." the blonde replied "How are your classes?" "They're alright I guess." Nessa replied.

The three girls chatted for 20 minutes until they decided to head back to their dorms for a little while until class starts since they have nothing to do Elphaba offered to wheel Nessa back to her dorm and she gladly accepted and they were both accompanied by Galinda.

Elphaba and Galinda went back to their dorm writing letters to their parents, Elphaba studied for an upcoming test and Galinda did her nails until it was 11:40 and went straight to their class.

It was just any other day in Doctor Dillamond's class talking about history, taking notes and people who went down in history. After history class a young swankified Winkie prince arrived at Shiz named Fiyero Tiggular

"Well, so long Avaric I'm pretty sure I won't last long in this school." Galinda gasped and nudged at Boq and Elphaba "Do you guys know who that is?" "No." Elphaba and Boq said at the same time.

"That's Fiyero Tiggular the most swankified prince in Winkie Country." Galinda squealed. Elphaba and Boq looked at each other because they had never heard of him.

Boq because he grew up in the countryside and no gossip spread over there. Elphaba because she doesn't pay much attention to any gossip. "You mean you two never heard of him?!" Boq and Elphaba shook their heads "You guys are missing out." she replied Galinda turned around and gasped "He's coming this way." Galinda was trying really hard to stay calm.

"Psst." Boq whispered to get Elphaba's attention, "Can you keep a secret?" he asked desperately Elphaba nodded "I have a crush on Galinda." Elphaba made an awkward expression "Is it because of her looks?" Boq nodded "Yeah, why?" Elphaba looked at him "You can't like someone based on what they look like, it's the personality that counts."

Galinda and Fiyero talked for a little while and asked her out Galinda of course accepted "So what's the most swankified place in town?" Fiyero asked Galinda "That would be The OzDust Ballroom" Galinda replied "Sounds perfect! So I'll be picking you up around eight?" Fiyero asked again Galinda nodded joyfully.

"Crap" Boq muttered to himself Elphaba consoled him "Aw that's okay Boq you can take my sister." Boq turned his head to Elphaba "Is she single?" Elphaba smiled at him and nodded.

Boq rushed over to Nessa "Um? Miss Nessarose there's something I want to ask you..." "Yes?" Nessa asked "Uhh?" he turned to Elphaba and she waved at him as if she was saying Go on ask her"Do you wanna go with me to The OzDust Ball with me tonight?" Nessa smiled and said "Yes!" Boq smiled at her "Elphaba told you, right?" he nodded "Maybe we should invite her." "Why?" Boq asked "She deserves to have some fun like the rest of us ." Boq agreed and he wheeled Nessa over to Elphaba.

"Elphaba do you want to join us at The Dance tonight?" Nessa asked her older sister. "Oh Nessa." Elphaba said "You know I.." "Elphaba you're always studying you deserve to have some fun." "But.." Please?" Nessa gave her the puppy dog eyes so did Boq Elphaba sighed "Fine."Nessa and Boq smiled they knew it was going to be a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Quick! Zip me up! Zip me up!" Galinda said to Shen Shen as she zipped up Galinda's fabulous pink party dress "Now I must accessorize myself for Fiyero." Just then Pfanee pulled out a black pointed hat from a box "Galinda, what in Oz's name!?"

Galinda turned her head to Pfanee "Just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much."

Pfanee and Shen Shen looked at each other then they turned to Galinda and smile at her "Yes you do!" they both said as they pointed to Elphaba who was just standing by.

"Give it to her!" Pfanee begged "Just do it!" Shen Shen smiled, Galinda looked at both she knew what they were thinking she's not book smart but she's not stupid in life.

"Oh I'll give it to her, I'll give it to her as a gift." Pfanee and Shen Shen were shocked they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were thinking _Has Galinda gone soft on her? Is she really friends with broccoli now? _

"Elphaba?" Galinda called out, Elphaba turned around to see Galinda walking towards her "Yes?" Galinda began to speak again "I thought you might wanna wear this hat to the party tonight, I don't want it but you can have it if you want."

Galinda smiled as she handed the pointed hat to Elphaba. Elphaba who's still unsure looked over Galinda's shoulder and saw two of her friends giggling and Galinda looked behind her and scowled at them and they stopped.

Elphaba took a step back "I-I really don't know Galinda." S_he thinks it's a trick! _Galinda thought "It's not a trick. Trust me." Elphaba looked at Galinda then looked at the hat. Galinda sounded very serious when she said "Trust me." Elphaba took the hat from her and said "Thank you." And walked away.

Galinda walked passed her friends without a word to them, she didn't even want to say anything to them at all. Later that night Galinda was dancing the night away with Fiyero. Boq and Nessa were having punch while waiting for Elphaba.

Boq was slowly getting tired of waiting "Where's Elphaba?" he asked. Nessa turned to Boq "She said that she promised she'll meet us." Boq sighed as he took another sip of his punch. Just then everyone at the dance gasped and turned towards the steps. It was Elphaba.

She was wearing a simply navy blue frock and old black boots.

The students seemed surprise to see the outcast showing up at an event like this. Elphaba slowly made her way down the stairs to the middle of the dance floors, there were a lot of stares and whispers but Elphaba pretended to ignore them.

Elphaba having no dancing experience starts to dance there was snickering and Galinda has had enough of their abuse decides to walk over to Elphaba and ask her if she can dance with her.

"Excuse me..." Galinda said "May I cut in?" Elphaba offered her the floor and Galinda started to do the same awkward dance that her roommate did. Pfanee and Shen Shen walked angrily towards Galinda and stared at her. Galinda shook her head "I don't care what you think anymore" she said to them

Then Fiyero joined in, then Boq, Nessa soon everyone at the dance joined in and start to dance with Elphaba making her smile in a way of accepting her into society.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your very first party ever?!" Galinda squealed "Do funerals count?" Elphaba asked. Galinda shrugged " Your very first party!" she exclaimed "Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first Fiyero and I are going to be married!" She squealed very loudly.

"But, you just met him." Elphaba pointed out. "Oh, I know that silly!" Galinda smiled "But it's true love!" Elphaba looked at the blonde "Doesn't sound like true love to me."

"Now you tell me a secret, for example why do you sleep with this green bottle under your pillow!" Galinda said grabbing the green bottle from Elphaba's pillow.

"Give that back." Elphaba snapped "C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!" Galinda begged "Give it back!" Elphaba snatched the bottle from Galinda's hand "It was my mother's that's all!" "That's not fair I told you a really good one!" Galinda pouted and sat on her bed.

Elphaba looked at her first friend then looked at the bottle and sighed "My father hates me." Galinda shot up from her bed "Why?"

"Because of the way my sister is, when our mother was carrying Nessa our father began to worry that the new baby might come out.." "Green" The two newfound friends said at the same time. "He was so worried that he made our mother chew milk flowers day and night, but it only made Nessa come to soon with her little legs all...tangled and our mother... never woke up, none of which would ever happened if not for me."

Galinda showed her sympathy "That was the milk flowers not yours, that maybe your secret Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true." The two girls talked almost all night.

"Elphie? Is it alright if I call you Elphie?" Galinda asked excitingly "Well...It's a little...perky." Elphaba said.

"Then you can call me Galinda." Galinda cheered and Elphaba took a step back.

"Elphie now that we're friends I've decided to make you my new project!" Galinda exclaimed. Elphaba unsure of this said "You really don't have to do that."

"I know that, but I want to." Galinda protested

Galinda then walked over to Elphaba's drawer and open it to find out that Elphaba really doesn't have a good taste in clothes "We've got some work to do." suggested the blonde "But if you do everything I say and with a little make up I guarantee that you'll be popular."

Galinda lead Elphaba to her bed untied her hair put a little bit of lip gloss on her new green friend and took off the pink flower that was in her own hair and placed it behind Elphaba's ear and said "Pink goes good with green." Galinda brought her mirror to Elphaba and said "Miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful." Galinda handed the mirror to Elphaba.

Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror and smiled but then frowned she wasn't confident enough to think that she's beautiful or even pretty she gave the mirror back to Galinda "I have to go." Elphaba said running off in tears. "You're welcome." Galinda said sarcastically.

Elphaba was still running she didn't stop she wanted to find a place where she can be alone that is until she ran into Fiyero.

"Hey, where ya going?" he asked with concern "Why does that concern you?" Elphaba snapped. "You look upset." "Of course I'm upset." Elphaba was about to storm off until Fiyero grabbed her hand.

Elphaba turned her head "What are you doing?" "Tell me why you're upset." "Why?" "You'll feel better if you talk about it."

Elphaba turned around and took a deep breath and looked down at the ground "I'm just...not confident." Fiyero tilted his head "Why?" Elphaba looked at him "Because no one ever told me that I was beautiful until Galinda gave me a makeover and told me so." Fiyero chuckled "Well I guessed you've been Galindafied." Elphaba gave him a look.

"But..erm..." Fiyero buried his face in his hand snapping his fingers trying to remember the emerald skinned girl's name, Elphaba looked at him funny and said her name "Elphaba" "Elphaba!" he exclaimed "You're beautiful in your own skin, you don't need make up to be beautiful or pretty." Elphaba was touched "Really?" "Really." he smiled.

The two looked at each other for a minute until Elphaba remembered something "Wait! I forgot." "What?" "You and Galinda are going to be married." Fiyero was confused "What?! Who told you that?!" Elphaba came out and said "Galinda."

Fiyero couldn't believe it "But we just met." The green girl told him "That's what I told her." Fiyero was thinking "I'm starting to think she likes me cause I'm good-looking." Elphaba smiled up at him "And I like for your personality."

Fiyero smiled at her "Really?" Elphaba smiled back "Really." Fiyero offered Elphaba his arm "Well then, why don't we head to my dorm and talk." Elphaba chuckled "Okay."

By the time they were at Fiyero's dorm the two sat in Fiyero's bed and talked they shared their back stories, likes, dislikes and hobbies.

Elphaba likes reading, cooking, and knitting.

Fiyero likes any outdoor activity you name it he does it.

The next day Elphaba woke up squinty eyed and seeing that it was almost sunrise and was shocked to see herself in Fiyero's bed just in her bra. Fiyero woke up a second later and jumped to see Elphaba in his bed and he was naked.

"Did we?" he asked nervously

"We did!" Elphaba said her heart was beating fast that she could almost hear it

They had sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba was in a daze she who was now a former outcast had sex with the most popular boy at Shiz "How could I let this happen?" Elphaba said to herself "How could I let this HAPPEN?!"

She was back in her room fully clothed in her Shiz uniform sitting on her bed legs crossed, her hands on her lap, head low and her hair still messed up.

"I can't believe that I had sex with Fiyero Tiggular." Elphaba didn't hear Galinda walk out of the bathroom.

"YOU WHAT?!" Galinda yelled making Elphaba jump "You had SEX with my boyfriend?!" Elphaba looked at Galinda's red face of fury "Galinda you just met him." Galinda stomped over to Elphaba's bed "That's not the point!" she continued to glare at the emerald girl.

"Do you realize how much trouble you can get in?!" Elphaba nodded in guilt and the blonde sighed. "Elphie!" Elphaba looked up at her roommate again.

"You can get expelled!" "I know that Galinda!" "If you know then why did you do it?!" Elphaba was now scared, only Galinda knows that she had sex with Fiyero and she wants to keep it that way but for how long?

"Galinda." Elphaba got up from her bed "Please don't tell anyone, you're the only person who knows and I just want to keep it that way."

Galinda looked at her green friend she can tell that her roomie was about to cry and sighed "Fine, but don't ever let this happen again, okay?" Elphaba nodded and hugged her best friend

"Thanks Glin you're the best!" Elphaba stopped hugging her

"Is it alright if I call you Glin?" Galinda looked at her "Well, it's little perky." "Then you can call me Elphie!"

Both girls laughed.

The whole day Elphaba, Galinda, and Fiyero tried to pretend that the sex thing never happened and were determined to keep it a secret although it proved to be a challenge they were determined to make it work.

A month has passed since Elphaba and Fiyero had sex no one still knows about their secret which was a good sign and Galinda still did not say a word to anyone in order to keep Elphaba's trust.

One cloudy afternoon in late October when Galinda returned to her dorm she found a miserable Elphaba laying on her bed sobbing her heart out.

Galinda rushed over to her friend "Elphie what's wrong?" Elphaba sat up and hugged her friend, Galinda hugged her back, "Oh Galinda, this is terrible it's just awful I don't even know how to describe it?"

"There, there shh it's gonna be okay whatever it is we're gonna work this out I promise." Elphaba looked at her with her green tear-stained face and Galinda place a comforting hand on her green arm.

"What is it?" she asked softly "You can tell me anything."

Elphaba's stomach was tied in knots "Take your time." Galinda comforted.

Elphaba picked something up from her night table and gave it took Galinda

"I'm pregnant." Elphaba told her Galinda just stared at the little pink plus sign "Oh Elphie." Galinda said hugging her friend.

Elphaba sobbed again and Galinda rocked her back and forth whispering comforting words in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

"Galinda this is terrible! Elphaba sobbed "What am I gonna do?!" Galinda looked at her friend "I don't know Elphie." Elphaba looked down at the ground "This is all my fault, if I didn't have sex with Fiyero none of this would've ever happened."

"Elphie" Galinda said "You have people who love you me, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa. Don't worry we're going to support you any way we can." Elphaba looked at Galinda "But what about my father, what if he kicks me out." Galinda smiled at her "Then you can come live with me." Elphaba smiled at her blonde friend "Thank you Galinda."

The two friends hugged and Galinda told Elphaba to tell Fiyero that's she's pregnant whenever she's ready. Just then Fiyero knocked on the door and Galinda told him to come in.

"Hey Fae you're ready to go out." he said Galinda looked at Elphaba "Fae?" "It's a nickname that Fiyero came up for me." Elphaba told her.

"No Yero I'm not ready yet." Elphaba said "But maybe Galinda could help me get ready." Galinda squealed and rushed Elphaba to the bathroom.

While waiting Fiyero sat on Elphaba's bed and just looked around until he stopped to look at what's on the night table it was a white stick. Curious he picked it up and saw a little pink plus sign.

As soon as Elphaba was ready, she and Galinda walked out of the bathroom only to find Fiyero having the stick in his hand and gasped. Fiyero then looked at both of them and startled "Okay I'm just curious, but who's pregnant?" Elphaba walked over to him "Fiyero, I'm pregnant and it's your baby."

Fiyero looked at his girlfriend "But, we only had sex once." Just then Galinda cut in "Even if you had sex once there was still a chance of Elphaba getting pregnant, and she did."

Elphaba sighed sadly "Well" she said "Now you know. So are you gonna leave me?" Galinda snaps at Fiyero "Fiyero if you leave her when she's carrying your child then you're a douche!"

"Fae I'm not going to leave you." He said Elphaba smiled "You're not?" Fiyero shook his head "No, of course I'm not. Fae I love you and I wanna be with you from now until my final days and our child will bring us closer than ever." He kissed her on the lips "I love you." Elphaba smiled at him "I love you too."

Fiyero bent down his head near Elphaba's stomach "And I love you too kid." he kissed Elphaba's slim stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on that day Elphaba broke the news to Nessa and Boq they weren't happy when they found out she was pregnant but they will support her and Nessa was excited that she will be an aunt to a niece or nephew.

Before they knew it the first semester was over and it was Lurlinemas Eve they all spent it at Fiyero's palace when Fiyero told his parents that he got Elphaba pregnant they weren't pleased.

"Fiyero why would you do this?" his mother Samira complained Fiyero was a little ashamed for getting Elphaba pregnant. "I know mom" he said sadly "I'm sorry and there's another problem." "Oh my god Fiyero what else did you do?" "Nothing it's just that Elphaba wrote a letter to her father telling him that she's pregnant and he wrote back telling her to never come back."

He was about to continue until he was interrupted "Excuse me Yero but may I cut in?" Nessa asked , he nodded " You're highness.." "Please call me Samira" Fiyero's mother smiled "Okay Samira I wrote to Papa saying if Elphaba can't come back, I won't come back."

Fiyero nodded at Nessa and looked at his mother "Can they move in with us? Please? You know that they have nowhere else to go and you'll have a new grandson or daughter." Samira paused for a moment until she spoke "They can move in today."

Galinda was a little disappointed that Elphaba won't be moving in with her Elphaba who was now 3 months pregnant walked over to her blonde friend.

"I'm sorry Galinda." Elphaba said Galinda looked at her green friend "That's okay Elphie." Elphaba continued to speak "I'll make it up to you." but Galinda shook her head "No you don't have to." Elphaba was not about to give up "I'll make you the godmother, you can be there for the whole birth and you can cut the cord." Galinda smiled brightly "OKAY!"

Later that night when the five friends unpacked their belongings and slept Samira and her husband Arcins sent a carriage to retrieve more of Elphaba and Nessa's belongings since they will be living with them.

Elphaba was in bed with Fiyero she was still awake worrying about after the baby is born if she will still be able to keep up with her grade despite being a mom.

Fiyero woke up to find Elphaba sitting on the bed "Fae?" Elphaba turned "Hmm?" Fiyero lifted himself from the bed and crawled over to Elphaba's side of the bed "Are you okay?"

Elphaba looked down at her slightly bulging stomach and rubbed it "It's just that I don't know what will happen after the baby is born if I will be able to keep up with my classes and graduate on time."

Fiyero wrapped his arm around his girlfriend "Fae don't worry we'll figure this out I promise." he kissed her neck Elphaba looked at him "Are you sure?" Fiyero smiled "Sure, I'm sure" he kissed her collarbone "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

They smiled he lay her down on the bed kissing her on the lips, then neck, collarbone, and stomach, tickling her and she laughed nonstop he continued to tickle her until Galinda barged in her pink robe removing her pink sparkling sleep mask reveling red eyes from no sleep "Keep it down will ya I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" she screamed which woke up Samira "FIYERO IT'S 12:32 AM GO BACK TO BED!"

"Fine sleeping beauty" Fiyero chuckled and he and Elphaba got back in bed Galinda went back into her room and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Lurlinemas Vacation was over the six friends headed back to Shiz and were getting ready for the third semester, when Elphaba and Galinda were back at their dorm unpacking until Fiyero knocked on their door "Door's open!" Galinda yelled hurting Elphaba's ears.

Fiyero walked in "Hey Elphaba, Galinda." "Hi Yero." both girls greeted "Elphaba can I talk to you for a sec?" Elphaba nodded Galinda smiled "I'll leave you two alone." she left the room giggling pretending to close the door hearing the two's conversation peeking through the door Fiyero got down on one knee and Galinda held her breath.

"Elphaba Thropp you've made me the happiest man in Oz and I love you for your brains, kind heart, generosity, honesty, trust and loyalty and I wanna be together forever until my final days in Oz."

Elphaba tilted her head in confusion "Fiyero?" Fiyero continued to look at the emerald skin girl "Well, what I'm trying to say is..." he pulled out a little black box opening it showing a really expensive diamond ring "Fae will you marry me?" Elphaba couldn't help but smiled and turned into Galinda "YES, YES, YES!" she squealed.

Never in her entire life would she thought about becoming engaged to someone who truly loves her he slid the ring through her finger on her left hand and jumped up pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips.

Just then Galinda cam running through the door and hugged her best friend squeezing her so tight that she can't breathe congratulating her "Oh my Oz Elphie congratulations you and Fiyero are going to be married!" she squealed on the top of her lungs.

"Galinda!" she patted her friend's shoulder blade "I can't breathe." Galinda released her friend from her grasp "But thanks anyway." she smiled.

The next morning Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Fiyero, and Boq were at The cafeteria eating breakfast the four friends couldn't believe the big breakfast Elphaba had.

She was having waffles, an orange, a bagel, cereal, doughnut, and a strawberry she even asked if they were going to finish any parts of their breakfast but they all knew that her cravings was part of her pregnancy 4 months 5 more to go.

Of course there were a lot of stares and whispers but Elphaba's friends were there for her. One night in March Elphaba couldn't sleep which woke Galinda up and turned on her lamp. "Elphie are you okay?" Elphaba shook her head "No the baby, she's refusing to go to bed." she rubbed her belly tenderly the baby has been kicking her all night. Galinda got up from her bed and went straight over to Elphaba and rubbed her bump feeling Elphaba's daughter kick intensively.

"Kid" Galinda whispered to her soon to be goddaughter "please be easy on your mother." just then the kicking stopped Elphaba smiled at her friend "She likes the sound of your voice." The two friends giggled and went back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Elphie wake up, wake up, wake up!" Elphaba woke up to find Galinda jumping on her bed being sure to avoid her baby bump. Elphaba who's still drowsy tried to shoo the blonde away "Galinda, go away."

Galinda wasn't about to give up she was determined to get her best friend up for her baby shower "But Elphie" Galinda whined shaking her green friend "Today is your baby shower." Elphaba who's not a morning person continued to shoo her friend "Go away." the emerald girl complained tiredly.

Galinda scowled at her friend "Fine! You leave me no choice!" Galinda crawled onto Elphaba's bed and began poking her stomach causing the baby to kick in Galinda's response "Hi baby girl!" Galinda murmured leveling her face to Elphaba's stomach who was now 7 months pregnant "How are ya! Are you comfortable in there?" the baby continued to kick and Galinda continued her best friend's stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you!" Galinda said in a loud irritating voice, Elphaba who isn't afraid to show her annoyance shot up from her bed and scowled at her friend "Galinda you know she response to sound and touch!" Elphaba rubbed her stomach while her daughter kept kicking her really hard "Thanks to you she's not stopping even when I'm trying to calm her down right now." Galinda gave a dopey smile "My pleasure, now can you get up and get ready?"

Elphaba swung her legs to the left side of the bed and began to get ready _Oz I'll kill you Galinda _Elphaba thought her daughter is still kicking her energetically as soon as Elphaba was done Galinda stepped into the bathroom taking almost an hour to get ready.

As soon as both girls were ready Elphaba wore a long navy blue dress with a waist band under her breast Galinda wore a beautiful sparkly pink dress that reached down to her knees they heard a knock on the door it was Fiyero who was accompanied by Boq and Nessa "Ready to go my ladies." both girls nodded and head out the door.

At the shower the group as sitting at a table Boq starts to notice Elphaba feeling uncomfortable "Are you okay Elph?" the munchkin asked, Elphaba looked at him "No, thanks to Galinda the baby is still kicking me really hard." Fiyero looked at Galinda then turned his attention to his fiancé and walked over to her and sat down next to her rubbing her belly affectionately and began talking to his unborn child "Hey baby girl, please stop giving mommy a hard time." just then the kicking stopped and the engaged couple smiled at each other. Fiyero kissed her lips before bending down to kiss her stomach.

The party was really going well Elphaba received tons of gifts especially from Galinda's friends she got baby clothes, toys, supplies and everything a baby needs.

After the party Galinda went to hang out with her friends Boq wheeled Nessa back to her room and Fiyero and Elphaba went back to the girl's dorm and had alone time together they had a long conversation that lasted until past midnight.

Fiyero said goodnight to Elphaba and bend down his head to kiss her stomach until the baby kicked. He kissed her stomach again and she kicked again he placed both hands on her stomach and spoke to the fetus growing inside his fiancé.

"Okay that's it every time you kick you're gonna get a kiss." he murmured to his soon to be daughter his daughter kept kicking and he kept kissing and Elphaba threw herself on the bed covering her face with her hand and laughing begging Fiyero to stop "Until our daughter stops kicking, I'm not stopping."


	11. Chapter 11

Shiz let out for the summer exams were over and the five friends headed home for summer vacation. Galinda went on a road trip with friends, Boq was going back to Munchkinland, and Fiyero, Elphaba, and Nessa went back to the Vinkus and prepared for the arrival of Fiyero and Elphaba's baby.

The couple with the help of Fiyero's parents and Nessa painted the nursery sunshine yellow, added soft pink cushions to the window seat, white hand carved crib and rocking chair, a toy box, a white chair with a footstool, and a closet full of baby clothes and shoes.

One night in early July Galinda and Boq who were visiting for a few days were sleeping along with the whole castle when suddenly Elphaba woke up with severe pains "Yero" she breathed nudging her fiancé "Yero wake up!" Fiyero turned over to look at her "What?" he asked tiredly "My water broke!" "Really?" "YES REALLY!" Fiyero then got startled by her anger "I'm sorry just go get your parents, my sister, Galinda and Boq okay." Fiyero nodded "Okay." he kissed her nose and flee the room.

Fiyero raced into the middle of the hallway and screamed at the top of his lungs "EVERYONE ELPHABA'S GONE INTO LABOR!" Everyone shot out of their bedrooms Nessa wheeled herself over to Fiyero "She has?!" she asked "Is she alright?" Galinda asked "No she's in labor being in labor is really painful." Boq told his former crush. Just then Samira began to speak "You kids go and comfort her Arcins and I are going to get towels, scissors, cloth, and a blanket.

The four friends raced to the bedroom only to find Elphaba laying near the toilet in the bathroom clutching on to her stomach as she began to lose blood Galinda walked over to her green friend and crouching down "Elphie are you okay?" placing a hand on her shoulder "Does it look like I'm okay?!" she snapped Galinda just gave her a look "Look I know you're in labor and all but.." Fiyero interrupted "Galinda don't"

Fiyero carried Elphaba to the bed before noticing her panties were on the bathroom floor he rested his forehead on her temple and held on to her hand "Don't worry mom's coming." a few minutes later Samira and Arcins arrived with the stuff they need "Elphaba are you okay?" "No!" the green girl squealed in pain "It' okay Elphie we're here for you." Galinda comforted the emerald skinned girl.

A few hours later Samira checked between Elphaba's legs "Okay Elphaba it's time to push." Elphaba nodded and she squinting her eyes pushed with all her strength squeezing Fiyero's hand with her right and squeezing Nessa's hand with her left "That's good Elphie keep pushing." Elphaba scowled at Galinda who knew that she told Samira about Galinda's nickname for her.

Elphaba pushed again screaming almost hurting her fiancé and sister's ears but they both had to tolerate it for Elphaba's sake while Boq and Galinda kept encouraging her "Come on Elph you can do it, we know you can." Boq encouraged her. Elphaba grunted as she pushed again "Elphaba you're almost their I'm so excited about meeting my niece I have Goosebumps." Galinda then cuts in "Elphie you can do it I'm really excited about meeting my goddaughter." Samira then scolded them "Alight let's leave Elphaba alone and let her concentrate on pushing." Elphaba looked at her future mother in law and mouthed _Thank you_ and Samira smiled.

A few minutes later Elphaba pushed one last time screaming at the top of lungs that the entire castle could hear her just then a loud crying sound was heard "She's out!" Samira had a huge smile on her face and Galinda squealed as she cut the cord as Elphaba promised cleaned up her goddaughter wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Elphaba the whole room watched as Elphaba met her daughter "Hi baby girl." she greeted her daughter Galinda smiled "What are you gonna name her?" Elphaba looked down at her newborn baby girl who still couldn't believe she gave birth to "Rain." Nessa smiled at her sister "That's pretty." she then smiled at her niece "Hi Rain." Nessa murmured planting a kiss on Rain's head.

Rain had her father's brown locks, lips and nose and her mother's chocolate eyes and cheekbones.

"Okay let's leave the new couple alone." Samira said getting everyone to leave the room. Elphaba and Fiyero were left with their daughter "Hi sweetie." Elphaba grinned Rain yawned and opened her eyes and Elphaba felt a warm feeling wrapped around her heart she kissed her daughter on the forehead "Muwah" Fiyero looked at Elphaba "What's her full name?" Elphaba looked down at their daughter "Rain Samira Tiggular" she smiled "I think my mom would love that" he said. A few moments later Rain started to grunt "I think she's hungry." Fiyero guessed "Look the other way." Elphaba told him and so he did she didn't want Fiyero to see her bare breast not even parts of it as she unbuttoned her nightgown and offered her breast to Rain "Okay you can look now." she told her future husband as their daughter latched on to her breast drinking her nourishment and the couple lay in bed together smiling "This is a perfect ending." Fiyero said softly "No." Elphaba corrected "It's a perfect beginning."


	12. Chapter 12

4 years later

Rain woke up one snowy morning just one week until Lurlinemas Eve to see her mother enter the room "Mama." she smiled Elphaba smiled and sat down on the bed next to her daughter "Good morning sweetie." It's been two years since Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda, Nessa, and Boq graduated from Shiz. Elphaba got married two nights after graduation while 6 months pregnant with her second daughter Nor. Rain attended the graduation, and wedding but couldn't attend her little sister's birth. Both Elphaba and Nessa had Shut their father out of their lives and never mentioned their personal lives to him and were determined to keep it that way.

At Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding party Boq proposed to Nessa and she accepted and got married two months after Nor was born they now have a new baby girl Fae Melena Fitzgerald who's now just 10 weeks old and she looks just like her father. Both Boq and Nessa are Elphaba and Fiyero's royal advisers they have a house that is only 2 blocks from the castle.

Galinda is currently engaged to Chuffery a boy she met during her sophomore year at Shiz. Galinda is now a fashion merchandiser and Chuffery is a Vinkus guard and live only 1 block.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Elphaba asked her daughter Rain nodded "Uh-huh I had a dream that we were in this place called the real world and we were happy living together with Auntie Galinda, Chuffery, Uncle Boq, Aunt Nessa and Fae." she smiled brightly "That's good." Elphaba said kissing Rain's forehead and carrying her out the door.

They were greeted by Galinda, Chuffery, Boq ,Nessa and Fae who were visiting for the week and Fiyero holding Nor in his arms who's now 2 years old Rain was wiggling to get down to greet the guest and Elphaba settled her gently on the floor as she (Rain) darted for the couch and was greeted with hugs and kisses. Nor did the same thing her sister did.

"Morning." Fiyero smiled walking towards his wife kissing her lips "Morning." Elphaba smiled at her husband Nor was sitting on Nessa's lap her aunt smiled as she stroked her niece's raven hair.

Rain was sitting on Galinda's lap having her hair being braided by her godmother until Galinda looked up at her friend "Hi Elphie!" Rain hopped off her lap to go greet Nessa, Galinda got up to hug her best friend "Galinda?" Elphaba asked "Can I see your ring again?" Galinda rolled her eyes "Only for you Elphie." she showed her left hand to her friend there it was a diamond ring that Galinda, Elphaba, and Nessa were pretty sure it cost 20 carats Elphaba looked at her friend and smiled "You are one lucky gal to have him for a fiancé." causing Galinda to blush "Awww thanks Elphie."

Elphaba made breakfast that morning the girls ate as much as they could so that they can play in the snow joining them were Galinda, Chuffery, Boq, Nessa, and Fae. Elphaba and Fiyero were watching from their patio smiling as their daughters were playing in the snow with their aunts and uncles.

"How did I end up so lucky?" Elphaba asked looking at her husband "What do you mean Fae?" Elphaba shook her "You know I have a charming husband, I gave birth to two beautiful girls and things had gotten better for me." Fiyero pulled his wife close to him "Fae you've always been lucky." he kissed her neck. "No I haven't." "To me you were lucky and always will be." they kissed under the mistletoe and ran towards their daughter, Galinda, Nessa, Boq, and Chuffery having a snowball fight.


End file.
